Living Another's Lives
by Rand0m0bs3ss10ns
Summary: Kadie's just a rogue internet persona who's been rogue for long enough, and Kim's tired of Kadie doing whatever she wants. Long story short, Kadie is now forced to live as several humans whose lives tie together. Will she figure out how to fix this? Or will you all suddenly find her in an alley outside your house?
1. Prologue: The face Behind the Tale

She is from your world, yet not. Her presence is not seen by normal humans, but is seen by those who know of her and know where to look. She has one life, but lives through many. She has experienced much already, but the worst and best are still yet to come. You humans have seen how other people's lives have played out through your actions or the actions of another controlling them, but you haven't seen their lives through strongher/strong eyes. She has the power to either lead her world to salvation, or to send it to its certain doom. Only time can tell you of this world's fate. You are free to witness this world's events as they unfold around her, dear reader. She cannot sense us watching. This particular story of her begins with a simple bit of help gone wrong…

Kadie threw the box at the button. She was tired of waiting around for her superior, aka the one who made her as an online persona, to return from dealing with the cats outside the house which the computer she lived on was in. "Shush, that sentence made complete sense, reader. Don't question it or me," she muttered aloud, staring at the screen. In the time that her superior had been gone, Kadie had managed to clean up her computer's storage space, upload several of her superior's videos to YouTube to give the computer more storage space, and had gone ahead and started playing through Portal's test chamber 15 to try and get the radio to trigger another part of the radio achievement on Steam. The cube and button weren't actually part of the original text, to be honest. She had spawned them with the button designed to reactivate the Unstationary Scaffold so that she could test the radio out in the previous room before the Victory Lift room. As soon as the radio began emitting the frequencies to unlock another portion of the radio achievement, her superior walked into the room.

She turned on the monitor, and when the screen lit up, she noticed Portal was open and the game was being played without her. "Kadie, are you messing with my computer again?" The girl asked Kadie, with a very deadpanned tone. Kadie knew the tone as her 'no-nonsense' tone, so she began to explain. As she explained, her superior's expression became more and more angered. "So you decided to mess around with my computer while I was gone AGAIN?" At that last word, her voice raised both in volume and pitch, slightly frightening Kadie.

"I-I didn't technically MESS with it, to be honest! I just helped you get some stuff done so you didn't have to waste your own time doing that stuff! I made sure everything was where it should be besides being on the computer itself!"

Her superior glared at Kadie. "The last time you did this, you promised me you wouldn't do it again! YOU'RE DOING THE THING AGAIN!" She was definitely BEYOND pissed this time.

"I'm sorry! I just forgot! I-I won't do it again!"

"Oh, trust me, you WON'T do this again, Kadie." She closed Portal and began running a new file, which caused Kadie's form to glitch out and begin despawning from the computer.

"WaZZT- Ar-re you doiNZZT?!" Kadie's voice glitched as she panicked.

"You'll find out in a second. You brought this on yourself, and you're paying the consequence for it. Good luck in their world, Kadie." Kadie faded completely as the girl smiled, then welcomed the silence as she began to type a new story...


	2. Author Note 1

Okay, I was originally gonna be posting each chapter on this site and on my Wattpad as I went along, but I ended up writing a prologue from scratch for that account and after I posted the first chapter there, I decided on this:

\- Every chapter I write that is Portal-related will be posted on my Wattpad account

\- Every chapter I write that is Half-Life centered will be posted here

\- once I begin crossing the story versions over, the chapters will begin being posted on both accounts

I have also recorded my first video that will be a visual version of these stories, but will be editing it some before posting it to my YouTube. I will be recording episode in different games as well, so they will start off out of order story-wise.


	3. Author Note 2

I am very sorry about my sudden disappearance (again). For those of y'all who know my storywriting friend, PhoenixtheTimelady (I think that's it?), I think we've kinda put that story on hiatus while we're swamped with school, but since I've managed to get classes that were more relaxed, I've had some time to plan out more of my stories, and even start some new ones as the ideas have come to me. (one of the stories definitely isn't because that game stole my soul, definitely not) I'll probably post, like, a rough draft of the prologue-ish part on here eventually. Maybe before the year ends... I dunno.


End file.
